1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to notebook computers and in particular to a display monitor for a notebook computer which may be articulated to improve the ergonomics and usability of the computer.
2. Background Art
In general, modern notebook computers are being designed with larger display monitors than ever before. As a result, the overall size of notebook computers is increasing as well. Although larger notebook computers are as portable as their smaller predecessors, there are some cramped situations that make it difficult or impossible to comfortably use them.
In FIG. 1, for example, a standard airline tray table 11 in coach class seating has very limited space for operating a larger notebook computer 13. In this situation, the display 15 can be opened only about 100 degrees (approximately 10 degrees beyond vertical) relative to the base 17 or keyboard of the computer. This is true even if computer 13 is located as close to the user (not shown) as possible and the passenger in front of the user keeps their seat back 19 in the fully upright and locked position. The problem is enhanced if the passenger seated in front of the user chooses to recline their seat back 19 (FIG. 2). In this situation, the display 15 can be opened only about 80 degrees or less. Since the line of sight 12 between the user's eyes and the middle of display 15 is typically 45 to 50 degrees below the horizon 14, the user will view display 15 at approximately 55 to 60 degrees off axis 16 (normal to the screen). In this range of view angles, display 15 is unreadable and unusable.
Display viewing problems such as these are present in virtually all notebook computers having a 12.1 inch or larger diagonal display. It is more severe for the more recent and/or planned notebook computers having displays measuring in excess or 14 or 15 inches. With these large, standard aspect ratio displays, it is very difficult to use the computer under limited or cramped conditions. A notebook computer with improved display positioning relative to the user is needed.